A Night Off
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: What happens when Barry and Cisco get a night off? Time with their lovers, that's what. Lemony goodness and fluff. Slash. Pairing are ColdFlash and CHartley(Cisco/Hartley). PLease read and review!


**A Night Off**

 **A/N:** My first Flash story. Slash pairings are Cisco/Hartley and ColdFlash. I hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Hartley Rathaway and his lover Cisco Ramon lay panting and sweating in Hartley's bed, unaware that across town, in Leonard Snart's place, Leonard and his friend Barry Allen, A.K.A. The Flash, were doing the same thing.

After several seconds Cisco lifted his head from Hartley's chest. "Wow," he murmured, still panting a little. "That was the single most wonderful thing that's happened to me!" He shook his sweaty long hair back out of his face and gazing lovingly into Hartley's eyes.

Hartley kissed him gently, tenderly. "Me too," he replied. He stroked Cisco's hair as he kissed him again. "I love you, Cisco."

"I love you too, Hartley," Cisco said softly and snuggled up against the master of sound, resting his head on his chest, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, things were very hot in Leonard's place.

"Yes, Lenny! Yes!" Barry panted, up on all fours as Leonard thrust in and out of him fast and hard. It was just like Barry liked it. "Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" His eyes were squeezed shut and he let out a scream as Leonard slammed into him again.

"Oh, Barry! Oh, Barry!" Leonard groaned over and over like a mantra as he continued his furious pace without slowing down and also pumping Barry's member in time to his thrusts.

"I love you, Lenny!" Barry shouted. He pushed back and met every thrust as they continued their furious rhythm.

"I love you, Barry! Oh, Barry!" Leonard shouted back and buried his face in Barry's shoulder.

They continued, thrusting, moaning and groaning, and crying out as they gave it their all, completely lost in each other, their worlds narrowed to this one place and time.

Suddenly, Leonard started to shake as he neared his climax. He lifted his head slightly. "Oh, Barry, I'm so close, baby!" He moaned, not letting up at all. He felt Barry start to tremble in his arms and knew his lover was close too.

"Me too!" He exclaimed. "Faster! Harder!"

Leonard eagerly obliged, feeling on the brink or orgasm. "Want me to come inside you?" He asked the trembling brunette in his arms.

"Yes!" Fill me up, baby!" Barry exclaimed eagerly. He was so close too!

That sent Leonard over the edge and with a scream came so hard inside his lover.

Leonard coming inside him triggered Barry's climax and he came with a scream in Leonard's hand.

Caught in the throes of their powerful climaxes, they held onto each other for dear life, as their worlds spun out of control and back again. Finally they began to ebb and and the two of them dropped back on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, panting heavily.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Barry raised his head to look at his lover. "Wow," he murmured.

"Oh my gosh," Leonard said at the same time, still panting a little.

"Every time we do this, it just seems to get better and better," Barry said softly, gazing into Leonard's eyes.

"You know it, honey," Leonard replied, kissing him gently. He then moved his lips down to Barry's throat and kissed it, them kept moving down until he got to his chest, which he peppered with soft kisses.

"Mmm," Barry murmured, closing his eyes and pulling him closer. After a moment, he opened them and spoke again. "Who would have ever thought we'd end up together like this?"

Leonard stopped kissing Barry's chest and looked at him. "Man, I know what you mean," he replied. "Hard to believe that six months ago we were mortal enemies." He shook his head.

"And now look at us," Barry went on. "Close as two people can be." He punctuated his sentence with a soft kiss to Leonard's lips and caressed his cheek.

"We go from hating each other to not wanting to be apart, even for a minute," Leonard said when they'd pulled back. He stroked Barry's brown hair gently.

"Never," Barry agreed firmly. But unfortunately, they both knew that Barry's work as the Flash kept him busy a lot of the time, as he patrolled Central City using his speed to protect it from crime and save lives in danger. But still, they grabbed every moment they could, and somehow kept their relationship a secret from everyone. For they knew no one would accept it due to Leonard's criminal past. A past which he has turned away from upon discovering love and acceptance from Barry. Something he had never received from his own father. Now, Barry couldn't imagine not being with Leonard. "I love you, Lenny, so much," he said softly, lovingly caressing his cheek again.

"I love you too, Barry, with all my heart," Leonard replied, smiling. He leaned forward and caught Barry's lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss.

Barry kissed him back, deepening the kiss as their arms came around each other, and they became lost in their love for each other on this night to remember.

* * *

Back at Hartley's, He and Cisco were still in his bed, kissing passionately. Pulling back after a while, they smiled at each other. "Oh, Hartley, my love," Cisco said softly, lovingly. Then they kissed again.

"My Cisco," Hartley murmured when they pulled back again. "I love you so much." He gently threaded his fingers through Cisco's long locks.

"I love you too, sweetheart, always and forever," Cisco replied and planted little kisses on Hartley's forehead, cheeks, and nose before going back to his lips. And as he deepened the kisses, he felt desire fill him again. And it increased as he felt Hartley's hands moving up his chest to stop at his nipples. And a groan escaped his mouth as he twisted one gently.

Hartley's own arousal was growing as he kept playing with Cisco's nipples as they kissed and he heard his lover's moans and groans. Suddenly Cisco pulled his lips away and and they both gazed at each other, each seeing the other's desire in their eyes.

Then, without warning, Cisco leaned down and took Hartley's nipple in his mouth, sucking and twisting. Hartley bucked and moaned as he felt himself get harder and harder. Cisco then rolled them so he was on top of his lover and and started grinding his hardened member against Hartley's.

Hartley moaned loudly as he ground back. Cisco let go of Hartley's nipple and grabbed the other one, giving it the same attention as he had the other, his hands holding Hartley tight. Hartley's hands moved down Cisco's back to his butt, where they rested as he continued moaning and groaning.

Suddenly, Cisco pulled back. "I need you, baby!" He exclaimed, panting. And he did. The need and desire to be in his lover was so strong he could hardly control it!

"Then take me, honey," Hartley told him. His own desire matched what he saw in Cisco's eyes. He pushed Cisco gently aside so he could roll over and get to all fours.

Cisco wasted no time lubing him, knowing he was still slick from last time. He quickly inserted first one finger, then two, stretching his opening as he scissored his fingers inside him.

"Please, Cisco!" Hartley pleaded, trembling with desire. A moment later he felt Cisco's fingers leave him. Then he felt Cisco's hardness at his entrance and his lips on his neck. He let out a guttural groan as Cisco pushed in.

Cisco moaned and squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of being inside his lover. It felt so damn good; it was a feeling of rightness and wholeness. Then he pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back in, causing them both to cry out. He did it again and again, getting a rhythm going. He grabbed Hartley's member and pumped it in time to his rhythm.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Hartley exclaimed as bursts of pleasure went through him.

"Oh, baby!" Cisco yelled, thrusting harder. "My love!" His hair flew all around his face but he ignored it as he kept thrusting.

"Harder! Faster!" Hartley exclaimed. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Cisco told him and slammed into him again, harder this time, causing Hartley to cry out. He sped up and kept his pace going as the sound of moans and groans increased.

"Yes! Cisco!"

"Hartley! Baby!

Hartley felt his climax near and pushed back against Cisco, meeting his lover's thrusts head on. He was determined to get his lover in as deeply as possible. Suddenly he screamed as Cisco's hardness hit his sweet spot. "Just like that, Baby! Just like that!"

Cisco was happy to oblige, as he loved to provide such pleasure to his lover. Over and over he slammed into his lover, hitting his sweet spot and causing him to cry out each time. His pumps to Hartley's member became harder as he was wrapped up in his rhythm. Suddenly he began to tremble as he felt his climax near.

"I'm so close,Cisco, don't stop!" Hartley cried out between thrusts, then screamed as Cisco hit his sweet spot again.

"Me too!" Cisco exclaimed. He trembled harder as he thrusted again. This caused Hartley to scream again as he came in Cisco's hand.

Hartley's climax set off Cisco's and he squeezed his eyes shut and wailed loudly as he spasmed in the throes of his orgasm. Both held the other tight as they rode the waves of their climaxes. Then they collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed.

Finally Cisco opened his eyes. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, panting.

"Wow!" Hartley gasped out.

"Double wow!" Cisco replied. He has never felt anything so powerful, so strong, so right. "That was incredible!"

"You're incredible, my love!" Hartley told him. He snuggled against his lover, holding him tight. "Each time we do this, it gets better and better."

"You're the one who's incredible, baby," Cisco said softly. Their panting had calmed by this time and they were breathing evenly. "But you're right, it does get better and better." He stroked Hartley's cheek.

"Because our love is so strong," Hartley replied, gently brushing Cisco's sweaty hair back and resting his head on his shoulder.

"The strongest," Cisco agreed. He raised his head and gently lifted his lover's. "Thank you," he murmured, looking deep into his eyes.

"You're welcome, but for what?" Hartley said, as he returned Cisco's gaze.

"For the best night of my life," Cisco answered.

"It was one of mine too," Hartley agreed.

Cisco blinked in confusion. He couldn't think of a better night. What did he mean? "Okay, just out of curiosity, what other night to compare to this?"

Hartley smiled. "The night you told me you loved me," he answered immediately.

Cisco found himself relaxing. That made sense. the night they had declared their love for each other was very special. He had felt like the luckiest man alive. It was a feeling he shared now. "That was a wonderful night," he agreed and kissed him gently.

"And it just keeps getting more wonderful," Hartley said softly when they'd pulled back. They kissed again and Cisco rested his head on Hartley's chest.

"Always," Cisco murmured and closed his eyes as they held each other tight. "I love you so much, honey."

"I love you too, with all my heart," Hartley replied softly, closing his eyes. Shifting position slightly, they gave into their exhaustion and let sleep overtake them.

* * *

The next morning, Cisco was humming as he entered S.T.A.R. labs, his workplace. His mind was on last night as he headed for the control room, or cortex as it was more commonly called. Then he turned a corner and ran smack into Barry right before the door to the cortex.

"Oof, Sorry, Barry!"He exclaimed sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," replied a grinning Barry.

Cisco was surprised. He thought Barry would be upset, or at least irritated. But he just stared off into space, a goofy grin on his face. "Hey, Barry," he said, needing to ask him something about work. But Barry didn't respond; he just kept grinning. Cisco shook his head, not sure what was going on. "Hey! Earth to Barry!" He said loudly, waving his hand in his best friend's face.

Barry jumped slightly. "Huh? What?" He asked, blinking his eyes.

"Man you were a million miles away just now!" Cisco told him. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Barry replied quickly. But he blushed a little.

"Uh huh, sure," Cisco told him.

"Seriously, I was just thinking!" he protested.

Cisco shook his head. He didn't buy it for a second. "Thinking while grinning like an idiot? I don't think so."

"It's true!" Barry insisted, blushing again.

Cisco started to voice his disbelief again but stopped as he remembered something he had seen the week before. "The something you were thinking about would happen to be named Leonard Snart would it?" He asked knowingly.

Barry gasped. "What?!" He asked in shock.

"Leonard Snart," Cisco repeated. "It;'s him you were thinking about!"

"Why would I think about him?!" Barry asked incredulous.

Cisco just grinned. "Maybe it has something to do with locked in like, a tight passionate embrace with him!"

"You're insane!" Barry exclaimed. But inside, he was freaking out. How had Cisco found out? He told himself to stay calm.

"Oh really," Cisco said. "Let me see if I have this right. Tuesday night, in the alley behind Jitters. You were all over each other!" He grinned knowingly.

"But how did you know about that?" Barry asked, panicking. "Were you following me?

"No, I cam out of Jitters and heard a noise.I investigated it and saw you two." He shook his head. "But you and Snart? That's disgusting!"

"Oh yeah, like you have room to talk, Mr. all over Hartley Rathaway!"

Cisco gasped. Now _he_ was freaking out! "How in the hell do you know about us?"

"Saw you in the woods behind the park," Barry replied. "You couldn't keep your hands or mouths off of each other!"

"Oh shit!" Cisco exclaimed. "If Caitlin finds out, she'll freak!"

"Oh yeah? What if she, Joe, and Iris find out about me and Snart? I'll never hear the end of it!

Cisco started to freak but then got an idea. "Hey, I won't tell if you won't," he said slyly.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what did you think? PLease leave a review on your eay out! Thanks!


End file.
